


Stark家今天的饭

by IchbinMusik



Series: Stark家今天的饭 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinMusik/pseuds/IchbinMusik
Summary: 梗概：大家一起做饭的故事背景：半架空宇宙——所有角色都活着的宇宙（阿灭死了就只有他死了没错他死了死透了），Jarvis和Vision同时存在。标题和原梗来自（月更）新番《卫宫家今天的饭》





	Stark家今天的饭

1.  
Tony Stark从不会为每天应该吃什么苦恼。  
他，钢铁侠，一个超级英雄——差不多退休了的超级英雄——未曾操心过自己的膳食计划。  
因为Pepper已经为他，以及其他住在复仇者大厦的复仇者朋友们，将一切都打点妥帖了。  
但这样省心的日子终结于昨天，一次再寻常不过的复仇者周会里。

2.  
“Tony，诚实点，你就是把Potts女士惹毛了。”Steve Rogers，人民的好队长率先发言。  
“不，我没有。”后者矢口否认。  
“我亲爱的朋友，我们都看出来了。”Thor点出。  
“准确的说，是都感受到了。”Loki阴阳怪气地补充。  
“最近的伙食太糟糕了，伙计。”Clint一针见血。  
“每次您惹Pepper小姐生气，伙食就会变糟。”Peter接上。  
“你得赶紧去道歉。”Natasha出谋划策。  
是的，所有人都是这么想的，除了Tony自己——  
他的倔脾气现在还不想道歉，钢铁侠认为自己并没做错什么。

3.  
“我们不需要Pepper。”  
所以他站起来，昂头宣布——  
“我们应该自己做饭。”  
Tony·这一辈子没做过几顿饭·Stark自信满满地向其实同样没有什么料理经验的同事们说。

4.  
换来的沉默是前所未有的。  
沉默过后的混乱更是史无前例的。  
“我觉得这是个不错的主意。”Tony首先得到了队长的支持。  
“不错的主意？我想你该和Stark一起去吹吹冷风，这样你们的脑子也许会清醒一点。”Tony接着收到了邪神的反对票。  
再接着，人们就分为了三派——  
“我们应该自己做饭”派，“别开玩笑了”派，以及“我其实无所谓”派。

5.  
Peter Parker，作为Stark先生的铁杆支持者，就算心里默默的怀疑着这个计划的可行性，却还是毅然决然的加入了“我们应该自己做饭”派。  
Steve Rogers，他和Tony的意见头一次出奇的一致。队长觉得大家应该提升一下自身其他方面的素质——包括料理。所以自然，Steve是“我们应该自己做饭”派的成员。  
再加上两位女士——Natasha Romanoff和Wanda Maximoff——  
“自己料理”这个概念激起了她们的兴趣，家务对这两位不普通的女孩子来说，陌生而新鲜——  
“我觉得可以试试看。”所以Natasha说。  
“我也这么认为。”所以Wanda也说。  
接着Vision也加入了——  
“Stark先生有一定的道理，自己料理确实值得一试。”  
但大家都明白这并不是因为Stark先生有道理，只是单纯因为Wanda加入了这派罢了。  
并且Vision的入伙毫无说服力——  
“得了吧，你又不用吃饭！”Clint在底下嚷嚷。

6.  
“别开玩笑了”派为首的便是Loki Odinson，这位神祇认为自己做饭着实是个蠢爆了的主意——  
瞧瞧在座的这些人，哪个人手底下做出来的东西能是安全的呢。  
这种时候，Clint和Loki又再次站在同一战线了，并且这次他没有被洗脑——  
“每天的训练就已经够受了，还要自己做饭？老天，饶了我吧。”  
就这样鹰眼顺理成章的加入了“别开玩笑了”派。

7.  
说实话，本来Thor和一直一言不发的Bruce都是“我其实无所谓”派的。  
但由于那样的话“别开玩笑了”派和“我们应该自己做饭”派的力量实在是有些悬殊，  
在好弟弟的眼神暗示——Thor认为称其为“威胁”也许更加准确——下，雷霆之神抛弃了Bruce，加入了Loki的“别开玩笑了”派。

8.  
随后，除了自成一派的博士以外，剩下的人陷入了一场混乱的拉锯战。  
除了动拳头以外，他们把能做的都做了。  
结果是令人失望却又在意料之中的——  
谁都说服不了谁。  
所以最终，Tony Stark动用了复仇者大厦主人的特权——

9.  
“明天开始就不会再有早中晚餐了，除非我们自己做。”  
他插着腰说。


End file.
